The UnNamed Story
by babygirl0563
Summary: Childhood friends Bella and Emmett are at U of Cleveland. See what happens when the guy of her dreams appears and her past comes back to haunt her. AH CC Future lemons maybe!
1. Summary

**a/n: i dont own twilight. i would love to own Edward, *giggles* I just like to play Barbies!**

**

* * *

**

Bella grew up with Emmett, he has always been the big brother she never had. They are at The University of Cleveland at the start of their third semester, all studying in different majors.

Bella – Biology

Emmett – Sports Med

Rosalie – Nursing (major) Mechanics (minor)

Jasper – History

Alice – Fashion

Okay, so only Rose and Jazz are related (twins of course.) Bella, Alice, and Rose are roommates while Em and Jazz are so lucky they had a room for 3 but they were never assigned a third roommate. When a transfer student comes into town Bella's world is flipped around and askew by this mysterious hunk and a surprising blast from her past. And of course the fit hit shan! AH CC


	2. Back to Dorm Life

Chapter 1:

Back to Dorm Life

"Bells!" I heard from familiar deep voice. Without even thinking I knew it was my big brother, and best of all friends, Emmett. And as I stepped off of my '08 Suzuki GSXR motorcycle, taking off my helmet, I was scooped up into a rib breaking hug.

"Ouch, Em put me down! I can't breathe!" I choked out. Noticing what he was doing he finally set me back on my feet.

"Oh, where is your room this year?"

"Shrank North Co Ed number 214, where are you?" I asked him suddenly getting excited. It'd be really cool if we were close by to each other!

"Holy Shit your screwing with me aren't you? I'm in Shrank North Co Ed 215, right across the hall!"

"That's crazy, so I take it that we'll all be hanging out all year right? Well, I mean even more than last."

"Hell yeah you know it!" He laughed as if it were even stupid to ask, "wait so did you get your schedule?"

"Yeah, I did and I checked yours online, and we have English and biology lab together." I informed him in a matter of fact way with a huge grin.

"That's awesome!" But a few seconds later he asked with a confused expression on his face, "Wait… how do you know what classes I have?"

"Em, I know everything there is to know about you. You're really straight forward and blunt… it wasn't that hard to figure out your password," I said chuckling, "but please don't talk about classes till Monday."

"Can do sis. So do you know when everyone else is getting in?"

"Well I think that Alice is already here. The Hales are another story; I guess it depends on how long it takes for Rose to pack her shoes."

"Why do you think that Al is here already?"

"Well yesterday, I brought Dad's truck so I could move in, that way I can ride my bike till the snow starts falling, but Alice was here when I arrived and said something about her parents leaving for somewhere and making her move out before they left for where ever it is that they are going."

"That sucks to stay on campus when there is no one here." He replied sympathetically.

"Here come Rose and Jazz, Alice will be happy, she hasn't seen him since spring," I walked over to their amazing cherry red convertible to talk to Jasper. "Hey Jazz I hope you're ready to have your eardrums blown, Alice can't wait to see you." His face got so bright when I said Al's name that it was actually really amusing.

"Well I shouldn't keep her waiting…that would be rude."

"Come on, I'll help you, you're rooming with Em right?"

"Yes ma'am," He replied with a wink.

"Well, luck is with you this year rooms wise, because Al, Rose, and me are right across the hall." I told him as we left Em and Rose to make out by themselves.

We were all finally settled in around nine o'clock that night, we all sat around catching up on what we had done over the summer. Rose, of course, had tuned up her car at least three times (being the car mechanic/maniac she was) while Jasper been in the south visiting relatives, you could really tell he'd gone because his southern accent had become so strong. Alice had done a lot of shopping and in her true nature she bought Rose and I three complete outfits shoes and jewelry included. Oh how I envied Rose's perfection…she was 5'8" with long legs and beautiful blonde waving curls bouncing down to her mid back. The way she had Em wrapped around her little finger was even more amazing then Jazz being wrapped around Alice's tiny finger. Alice was the complete opposite; while she was petite she stood only 5'1" with short black hair that was always spiked. She kind of reminded you of one of those annoying pixies when she wanted something (you know the ones that you just wanted to shoo away…even if you loved her to death?). The guys were completely different too, I have no idea how we made our friendship work but we did with very minimal fights. Even though we were all friends I was starting to feel left out being the only single in the group. But how could I ever find a guy that would look twice at me? I'm absolutely…ordinary long brown hair and chocolate eyes. There's never really been anything special about me. I'm just a girl who loves baseball, but who can't even play because of lack of balance. Oh and I ride a motorcycle eight months a year.

I was feeling so down that Jazz could tell something was wrong. Even though Em was my brother and knew him like nobody else did (not even Rose!) he didn't share all of the same knowledge about me. Jasper had become a really good friend in high school and could always know something was wrong with me. It's as if he can read behind the face and masks I put up.

My phone buzzed on my desk, "1 NEW MSG" and under that "JAZZIE" (he hated when I called him that, so I stored his number that way.)

**R U OK?—JAZ**

**I'M GOOD I GUESS…—BELL**

**U NEED TO TALK?—JAZ**

**DO U MIND? :/—BELL**

Alice's phone buzzed next, and a minute later mind did again.

BELLA, IF YOU NEED TO TALK TO JAZ JUST STEAL HIM FOR A WALK …I DON'T MIND 

I KNOW YOU TWO ARE CLOSE.

GO. WORK OUT YOUR PROBLEMS

AND COME BACK HAPPY :D HAHA—PIXIE

WILL U EVA LEARN HOW 2 TXT? :P LOL…AND THANX(:—BELL

* * *

**AN: Okay, I know Co Ed dorms go by floors, but this is my damn story! So go with it! Leave Me Some Love!**


	3. Talks with Jasper

**A/N: Well well, I'm back for another chapter! I have to give the biggest hugs in the world to me amazing beta skazmi, I truly could not be posting this story with out you girlfriend.**

Chapter 2

Talks with Jasper

_Flashback:_

_**Jazzie, can we talk please?-Bella**_

_**What happened? :/-Jazz**_

_**I'll tell when we're face 2 face-Bella**_

_**Meet u the tree in 5-Jazz**_

_**Already there-Bella**_

_Jasper pretty much came running. He was always there when I needed to talk…most would think that I would talk to Alice (or any girl for that matter). But for me Jasper is that person that I can always come to and always knows what to say._

"_Bell, what happened?" he asked really worried._

"_He left...he left me." I said finally allowing the tears to overcome me._

"_Oh, honey…come here."He was silent for a few minutes just letting me hug him drenching his shirt in tears, pulling me close to him, "do you know why?"_

"_He-He said-he….was done. I-I tried to ask what I did w-wrong-and-and he just walked away! He didn't even look back! What am I going to do?" I kept stuttering and repeating words in between my sobs. I could barely talk. I was a mess._

"_You're going to sit here with me so I don't do something stupid…which would probably have an end result of me and Emmett going to jail. You're going to talk, cry, or whatever it takes. I'm here and I care about you, you're one of my best friends and I will do anything I can for you. If that means sitting here all night while you cry on my shoulder then that's what I'll do."Jasper said firmly. And that's how for two hours I remained in Jasper's arms crying my eyes out. His phone rang a few times and I'd tell him to answer it, but he would just tell me that I was more important than a phone call and that Alice wouldn't have a problem with him ignoring her calls to take care of me in this state._

**End of Flashback**

Jazz and I walked around the campus until we made it to our spot; we had found it last year during our first semester. I, at the time, was having problems with my now ex-boyfriend…which, of course, was a topic of many of our discussions last year. We always come here to talk now; it was one single bench that sat beneath the only weeping willow tree on campus.

"Okay Bell, what is it that has you down and out?" God, he knows me way to well.

"I'm not sure that I even know what it is." I said sighing, sitting down Indian style.

"Well, what do you know?"

"I..I don't know. I guess I just kind of feel kind of left out or I guess you could call it a fifth wheel. I don't know what I'm saying," I paused to collect my thoughts, "Really I think it's weird, like I'm out of place. Do you get what I'm trying to say?"

"I get it you miss him, Bell."

"No I don't, I don't miss him."

"Bella, you can lie to everyone, hell you can even lie to yourself if that's what you want to do, but you know you can't lie to me, I know that you know you miss him. He was very important to you, you two were together for quite a while, you were intimate with him, the only person you have been with, and you're going to miss him. Also it's going to feel weird because it used to be three couples and now its two couples plus one, I know."

"We weren't intimate, close, but I wasn't ready. Oh, and thanks, I just thought I was a fifth wheel I didn't need it proven," I said sarcastically rolling my eyes.

"Calm down, what else is wrong Bell?" Damn he knows me almost as well as I know myself.

"Nothing, just that, nothing else." I said nervously, trying to flake off the question.

"Stop lying to me. I can see it in your eyes, just tell me what else is wrong so I can talk to you about it Bells!"

"Self conscience," I whispered so softly that he had a hard time hearing it even though he had leaned into me.

"What are you thinking? That because he left that no other guy will ever want you?" He asked me as if I was mad.

"Something like that, I mean, I just can't get it out of my head. I can't figure out why he left, I've been thinking about it almost all summer. I can't help but wonder if it was something that I did or didn't do, like if I changed something in myself that would have made him stay."

"Bells, you are beautiful and amazing in your ways and someone will see that,"

"In my _ways_?"

"No, I didn't mean it that way," He said sheepishly, he rushed to improve his answer, "In all honesty you're hot Bell. You've got beautiful hair and eyes. Well, eyes that can't hide a damn thing, at least not from me. But you like riding your motorcycle, baseball games, you are an amazing person and any guy would be lucky to have you, he's the dumb ass Bells. You will find someone, I don't know when, but I promise you that you will."

"Thank you, Jazz you always know what to say and just what I need to hear…even if it's not true," I hugged him. As we release each other I got a brilliant idea. "Jazz, speaking of baseball, the Indians are in town tomorrow! You, me, and Em. First pitch. 7:05 pm. Let's do it!"

"That sounds like heaven to me. Balls. Beer. Hotdog. Seems mighty damn fine to me," He laughed lightly punching my shoulder. We stood up from our bench with his arm around me and walked back to the dorm room. When we made it, I was faced with questioning looks from Alice and Emmett. I smiled and sat beside Emmett laying my head on his shoulder wrapping my arms around his waist. Sometimes a girl just needs her big brother for a hug or to kick someone's ass…and that someone better never show up again.

**A/N: Well, that's it for this week I'll be back next Friday!**

**Reviews are like chocolate to me, so come on leave me some love, tell me what you think! They give me the power to write faster and I'll give ya a teaser!**

**Vaya con dios = Go with God**

**Brittney**


	4. Beer and Baseball

Chapter 3

Baseball and Beer

"Are you guys sure you don't want to come to the game with me and my guys?" I asked Alice and Rosalie seeking their reassurance.

"Bella," Alice replied lightly touching my arm in assurance, "the games are something that you enjoy with the guys. Go have fun and relax or I'm going to kick your ass when you back here." She laughed as if it were impossible for me to not enjoy the game. I rolled my eyes, then let's get this show on the road.

I met Em and Jazz at Emmett's big jacked up JEEP sitting on 44's. I climbed into the back seat with Emmett's help. The car was so high from the ground I couldn't get up there by myself. Squealing (something that was totally not me and was probably a result of the amount of time I spend with Alice) with excitement I thought about how I had not been to a ball game in a really long time. I think the last game I had gone to was with HIM _(uck!)_ for opening day last April.

When we arrive I'm more or less bouncing in my seat, I bought all three tickets and waited while Em got the beers and Jasper paid for the hotdogs. Finally make it through the gates of Jacob's Field "Home of the Cleveland Indians". The smell of the ballpark hotdogs and beer make me nostalgic of my childhood.

"Okay, Em, I'll go to the seats. Can you get me a beer? And Jazz, a hotdog with ketchup and ballpark mustard?"

"Yeah, I'll meet you guys at the seats," Jazz replied, disappearing to find a vender.

"See you in the seats," I told Emmett as I almost skipping to our seats in the bleachers. I walked through the tunnel. In that moment I found so much peace, this is my heaven, right here leaning on the fence just to the left of center field. If I could afford it I would be at every single home game of my beloved Cleveland Indians. This game was going to be so much fun and I knew it, the ball club looked amazing and we're playing five-hundred ball! It was the first time in three years I could tell you every player on the team and what position they were. I turned from the fence and practically jumped up the stairs. Of course with my balance, or lack thereof, I was sent flying toward the corner of a row of bleachers. I waited for the sharp pain to flip my stomach but it didn't come, I realized someone had caught me. And when I looked I saw the most luscious lips, mesmerizing emerald green eyes, and gorgeous bronze hair even. This guy was seriously so hot he should have been illegal.

"Easy there, Kenny Lofton. You don't want to go flying out of the park, do you?" he chuckled in a smooth, velvety voice that I could easily listen to all night.

"Sorry…I was just really excited to get the game started and I didn't look where I was going. I just couldn't take my eyes off the field, it looks amazing." I realized I was babbling and shut up immediately.

"So are you okay to walk up to your seat?" he chuckled raising an eyebrow and smirking.

"Yeah, thanks for catching me" I said nervously biting my bottom lip.

"Anytime," he seemed to look me up and down before repeating with more emphasis, "_absolutely_ anytime."

I blushed at least six shades of red before dashing up the stairs, this time looking where I was going. And that was how Em and Jazz found me in the stands, looking like a tomato.

"Bell, got you a beer," Emmett said, giving me the beer without taking his eyes out of off the field.

"Thanks Em and Jazz," I said stretching out for my beer and hotdog.

"What's with the blushing over there baby sis?" Emmett asked me after finally tearing his gaze from the luscious green ground.

"I just almost lost my face to one of the bleachers," I said blushing more…but also grinning more. Which I didn't actually think was possible.

"And you're grinning about that _why_?" Jasper inquired looking at me as though I was a freak.

"Not about almost falling, but because of _who_ caught me. OHMYGOD Jazz he looked like a freaking super model," I bounced in my seat squealing, only something that I could gain from spending too much time with Alice.

"Okay, love you as I might, I'm not Alice, I do NOT want details," Jasper said giving me a look that was half begging and half disgusted.

"Well, I look at you two make out every day and put up with it don't I?" I said with a smirk. For once I wasn't the one blushing.

"Here, here," yelled Emmett, raising his cup as if to make a toast.

Jazz and I both rolled our eyes before I reminded Emmett, "That goes for you two too. Get a room for God's sake."

Jasper snickered, "BURNN!"

Jasper and Emmett being the boys they were started getting into a childish fight.

"Well you got burned first! SO THERE!"

"NU-UH!"

"UH-HUH!"

I think the fight could have continued for like an hour or two but I stopped them by pushing my hands into their faces, "STOP! NOW! THE GAME IS STARTING!" Which, of course, caught their attention.

The game was amazing and became even better in the third inning. That happened because the seat that was empty beside me became occupied….by a certain green-eyed beauty. I felt like screaming, "SWEET MERCY THERE IS A SUMPREME PIECE OF HOTNESS BESIDE ME. HOLY SHIT"…so instead I texted Jazz.

**OMGOMGOMGOMGOMG! JAZZ, THAT'S HIM!-BELL**

**WAIT WHAT?—JAZZ**

I rolled my eyes at the obliviousness Jasper showed sometimes.

**THE GUY WHO CAUGHT ME! IS SITTING RIGHT FREAKING BESIDE ME! :D *dying*—BELL**

**LOL OKAY—JAZZ**

**UGH GOD NM—BELL**

It would be too hard to explain everything to him again when he was so into the game.

After I put my phone back in my pocket and watched three more innings, Emmett handed me another beer.

"Emmett, this makes like six beers for me, slow down."

"Okay. But, you know, you're holding up really well. It's not like we drank that much through the summer. OHMYGOD. I hope we don't end up on that darn camera thing again."

"Yeah me too! I would kiss Jazz first though, at least I would have a chance of survival with Al…Rose on the other hand would tear me up…although that skit last year was great!"

"You're telling me, I don't even have lips anymore," he chuckled.

"Bell," Jazz chimed in, "I love you and all but I'm gonna have to pass on the kiss," he joked.

"I know Jazz, I was just stating a fact, no worries," I replied with a smirk.

During this whole conversation, I felt like I was being watch. The hairs on the back of my neck were screamed at me to turn around. When I did just that, I was met with those same green eyes. I felt like couldn't look away, and when I finally did look away, I knew that I had to know him.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when Emmett whispering in my ear, "Bella, it's time for that damn camera." He rolled his eyes to emphasis the stupidity of the thing. But a little voice in the back of my head couldn't help but thinking, _maybe it wouldn't be so bad if I got to kiss the guy next to me._ Of course I chided it, _shush voice thingy! I don't even know the dude's name! And I practically JUST got out of a bad relationship. Bad voice, bad._

"Thanks for telling me," I sarcastically replied with a laugh._ Stupid voice, I'm just going to ignore you now._

**A/N: I know it's now Progressive Field but again, my story. So I have gotten one review, come on I know your reading, leave me a little love, I just want to know what you think! Thanks to those who have hit the favorite button, but please someone hit the REVIEW button, too!**


	5. 7th Inning Stretch

**A/N: Oh my lord, i'm so sorry to all of you who have put this story on alert! RL just kind of bit me on the ass like you wouldnt believe! With waiting to post i did get a couple of chapters ahead, he he. So back to every friday, school starts back up on monday. i don't know why but i'm better at keeping up with this while my classes are going, winterbreak was insaine, i think i went almost a week with out reading anything or writing and i can never go a day without atleast reading thats why i got my new phone now i'm not tied to my netbook like a crack addict! lol now its just my phone never leaves my hand. Oh well, on witht the story before someone hits me! *snikers***

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4:**

**7th Inning Stretch**

Oh no, here comes that damn camera. I hate the Kissing Cam. In apprehensive silence I watched couples on the screen kiss each other. I could only hope that the camera stayed away from Em and me. Last year it landed on us...thankfully, Rose was with us...so was _he_ though.

_~FLASHBACK~_

_We were all cheering and having a great time, my favorite player had just made a grand slam to take the ballgame to 4-0 Indians versus the Yanks. (DAMN YANK-EES!)_

_Suddenly Emmett started laughing like crazy looking at the screen. Confused I looked in the same direction to find us on the Kissing Cam. I joined him in his laughter and grabbed him passionately by his collar...then we did what we do best...freak everyone the fuck out._

_We grabbed a hold of each other and leaned in, I saw Rosalie's face twist from shock to anger, and just as she was about to jump at me, Em and I release each other. I turned to _**him**_ and Emmett turn to Rose and we kissed them instead._

_The crowd around us lost it, laughing and cheering like mad and standing up clapping._

_~END OF FLASHBACK~_

I saw my jersey settle on the screen and then I looked at the person on the screen beside me...and it wasn't Emmett...

Oh, lord how can this be happening to me? I looked over at him to find that he was staring back at me. I noticed that he shrugged his shoulders and I looked at him worriedly. I hardly know this guy! And what happened to my inner mantra? He gently placed his left hand my neck with his thumb at the base of my jaw and leaned in to kiss me. I was stunned, at first, but then I felt this tingle on my neck where his skin was touching. I knew he had felt it too because I felt his tongue sweep my lower lip and then my upper lip begging for an entrance. When my lips parted I saw, and felt, fireworks all around me. He leaned back after a moment and looked at me.

"Wow, that was, a.." he said breathlessly, well before I cut him off by kissing him again. I tangled my hands into his amazing soft bronze locks. The camera has probably moved on by now but I don't want to move, the tingles from this strangers kiss are more intoxicating than the seven drafts I've had so far. I leaned back looking into his green eyes slightly out of breath.

Wait what am I doing? This wasn't part of the mantra! I didn't see _kiss him silly and practically rape him_ ANYWHERE in there! "Sorry," I muttered as I finally escaped out of my constricting seat. And then? I ran. Em and Jazz yelled after me like crazy but I can't stop.

I knw that they'll come looking for me and that I can't run far. But I don't want to be found right now. Good thing for me though, I know the ball park better than they do. I made my way up to the nose bleed deck...AKA the only place you can smoke a cigarette. On my way there I downed another beer. Hey it's an affective way to drown out my miserable sorrows OK? It was after about five cigarettes that felt a hand on my shoulder, I stamped my foot on the mystery guy's foot and I clinched my fist and turned to swing. Em and Jazz always announce themselves before touching me but when I looked up it was the green-eyed guy. I dropped my fist about two inches away from his chin.

"Hi," he breathed while jumping around on one foot and eyeing my fist apprehensively.

"God what the hell is wrong with me! I just keep attacking you today! I'm _so_ sorry," I said worriedly seeing if I had done him any harm when I stepped on him. I immediately grabbed his arm and helped him walk towards the nearby bench.

"Why did you run?" he finally asked after a small period of silence. Which included him massaging his foot and me staring out awkwardly.

There was another period of silence before I finally decided to tell him the truth, "I don't know," Behind me I heard another noise and turned around to hear Em slowly making his way to me.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN, where the hell are you?" I heard Em yell looking furious but also worried out of his mind. Slowly I looked at the guy regretfully, "I have to go, sorry!" Is it just me or is he looking disappointed? Yeah, it's probably just me.

I started to walk away when I felt Green Eye (my new nickname for him) grab my arm, "Wait, please tell me your name!" He looked at me almost desperately and I gave a small smile while gently taking off his hand of my arm.

"Its Bella," I replied before walking away. Again I was stopped by him but this time when I turned around his face was mere inches from mine, "Thank you for an amazing kiss Bella...and by the way? I'm Edward." He smiled before leaning in and kissing me once more. It was short, sweet, soft, and exactly the kind of kiss which would get me to attack him. Which was why I immediately turned around with a sort of sad smile to Edward. This would be the last time I'll meet him.

* * *

**A/N : sorry so short should be the shortest one! Don't kill me! I promise it gets better (at least I think is does...). OK so I know you all are reading, favoriting, and alerting and all that jazz, but leave me some love, tell me what you think in a review! I'm not afraid to hold ch. 5 for ransom *giggles evilly* all I'm asking is for 5. Five little notes and you will get a teaser. (All teasers are unbeta'd, and could change before posting, sorry!)**


	6. New Roommate and a Hangover

Chapter 5:

New Roommate and a Hangover

Boing. Boing. The next morning I woke up in the morning to feel my crap mattress spring up and down from someone jumping on it, that someone being Alice of course. Squeezing my eyes tighter I rolled over and hid underneath my warm, comfortable pillow.

"Bells….wake up! Jazz and I were watching Sports Center after you passed out last night and I TOTALLY enjoyed watching you make out with a total stranger," she gave one of her tinkling laughs and started jumping faster.

Which left me no choice but to get up…I pulled my head off my pillow (quite the accomplishment I must add) and sighed. Groggily I replied to Alice, "What are you talking about?" Am I forgetting something about yesterday? All I remember is entering the stadium…but that's it.

"Bella," she started in a tone that told me clearly that she was exasperated, "how do you NOT remember making out with a totally hottie?"

"No I don't, but I DO remember drinking WAYY to much and you're absolutely killing my head right now," I growled. Hey, it's early in the morning and I have a hangover, I have the right to kick her out of MY ROOM.

But, as always, she ignored me. "You better get up," she said in a sing song way, "Here comes Emmett!"

I sighed; Emmett is not going to make my life better. "I'm not moving, leave me along. And if Emmett wants kids in the future he better leave me the hell alone."

Faintly I heard footsteps in the background coming to my door, and then my door slowly creaked open. Suddenly I was body slammed by a huge piece of meat, squishing my head and not allowing me to breath.

"Ouch! Emmett I anc't teherab nda a wesra ot odg fi uoy notd teg het hlel foe m a ma gniog ot kcik yuor blals fof!" (Ouch! Emmet I can't breathe and I swear to god if you don't get the hell of me I am going to kick your balls off!)

"Whoa! Whats wrong with you Bells?" He replied worriedly, after I said I few more muffled words he said, "Stop yelling at me in Spanish!"

I simply glared at him before pushing him off my bed, "What's wrong with me is that I drank beer after beer with you, plus a JD mixer or two, and YOU and ALICE are driving me insane! LET ME SLEEP!"

Like Alice, he ignored me, "I only had seven beers…how many did you have when I wasn't around?"

If I could remember stuff wouldn't I be healthy and up right now? But, no, I have a hangover so how the hell does he expect me to know stuff? "One…I think"

"And how many mixers did you have," Oh great, now he just sounds like an officious dad.

How the hell should _I _know? "Emmett," I said with a sigh, "I _really _don't know…"

"Did you use your card?" I suppressed the urge to slap my face. Can he PLEASE take the hint and LEAVE ME ALONE?

"Emmett, I didn't take cash with me," I said to him slowly like a teacher speaks to a kindergartener, my irritation was seeping in to the conversation now, "so yes, _I paid with my card_,"

"Where are your jeans you wore last night?" This time I actually did slap my face in annoyance. Ohmygod what is this? An interrogation now? You might as well put a shiny light on my face and ask me where I was last Friday!

"I don't know how the hell I got home," I said through gritted teeth, "do you THINK I know where my pants are?"

Somewhere in the background I heard Alice chime in, "they're in the hamper."

"Thanks Pixie!" Emmett said over his shoulder before scooping through and going through my hamper. I only sighed because I knew it was no use. Finally he grabbed my jeans, went through my pockets, and pulled out ten receipts. I only remember buying the Tickets, one beer, and one mixer…which should only be three receipts. Shit.

"Okay Bells, your tally is Tickets, 3 beers, and 6 mixers." He grimaced.

I sighed…but what can I do about it now? "Well that would explain why my head hurts so bad…" Suddenly with a bolt I screamed to Alice, who was still somewhere out of the room, "ALICE! What were you talking about?" If I can't remember buying all those drinks did I really make out with a random stranger?

"What are you talking about? Oh wait, the thing I mentioned before when you woke up? Yeah, you made out with a hot guy sitting next to you on the kiss cam..it was on Sports Center's Best Kiss for the Kiss Cam…"

Suddenly I remembered green eyes, falling in his arms, and running away. UGHHHH.

Abruptly Alice pulled on the blinds leaving bright sun to shine on my face. "EMMETT MAKE HER LEAVEE!" I whined, sounding like a two year old.

"Sorry sis but it's her room too…"

"FINE THEN! I'm going to sleep in your room then…at least for a little while."

"Kay" he said sympathetically with a hug.

"Okay," he said hugging me.

BANG! What? It sounds like some ones rummaging around the room. It's probably Jasper… "Jazzie, _please _be quiet…I have a killer headache and I drank way to fucking much yesterday at the game.."

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't realize someone was in here," said a velvet voice that was not Jazz or Em. I sat straight up, wrapping myself in a blanket, that smelled like Emmett.

"God, I'm never going to get to sleep this hangover off, who the hell are you,"

"My name is Edward, I just transferred here, I'm supposed to be in this dorm am I in the wrong room," he asked mortified.

"No, no, I am this is my best friend/ brothers room, my roommate wouldn't let me sleep,"

My eyes finally started adjusting to the bright light shining in the window. I could now see this Edwards face, my brain started giving me clips of what had happened last night, and even showed me the fireworks not from the game but from his amazing earth shattering kiss. Oh lord, Alice was right I did make out with a stranger last night, and this Edward in Em's dorm is that extremely hot green-eyed, bronze haired guy that I attacked last night over that DAMN Kiss Cam. He looked up at me and said,

"Well hello again, you know you look good hungover too,"

"Hi, um thanks, I'll go get my brother," I said as I got up wrapping the blanket around me to cover my exposed body, since I sleep in boy shorts and tank top, dragging the blanket with me across the hall to my room. Em was there with Jazz and Alice. I figure Rose was running like she did every Sunday.

"Oh mi qué tienen i hecho. Holy shit, you weren't kidding when you said I made out with someone last night," (oh my what have i done)

"Did you see it," Alice asked me.

"No! He's fucking Jazz and Em's new roommate, Oh my god, what am I going to do."

**A/N: translations are correct to the best of my knowledge. I used an online translator! Sorry if its wrong, please don't kill me! **


	7. I Need to Think

**So.. here we are again TGIF! **

**See you at the bottom!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6:**

**I Need to Think**

"Hey Rose," I called out from my comfy spot on the couch as she walked by.

"Hey! What are you doing out here?" She said surprised.

"Smoking..thinking…you know…the usual," I said with a sigh taking a drag from the cigarette.

"What's going on?" She said sympathetically before asking, "Wait…is that Emmett's blanket?" She looked at me confused.

"Yeah, I was sleeping in his room because Alice was creating a racket and wouldn't let me sleep…"

We were silent for a few minutes before I looked at Rose shyly and asked her a little sheepishly, "Did you watch Sports Center with Alice and Jasper last night after I passed out?" I wanted to ask her because I needed to ask her what was going on but I was more than a little ashamed for making out with a complete stranger.

She laughed and gave me a huge grin, "Hell yeah I did! And might I say, good choice…that boy was mighty fine." With an exaggerated wink in my direction she continued in a more serious manner, "I mean…he's not hot like Emmett but in his own way he's pretty cute. Anyways, is that what you were thinking about?"

Stupid blush, I could feel it spreading across my face, "I don't know what to do Rose…"

With another confused look on her face she said, "What are you talking about? It's not like you're going to see him ever again…"

I bit my lip and looked at her with a grimace. Her eyes turned huge, "You're shitting me! No way!"

"He's Emmett and Jasper's new roommate!" I said with a groan. And then with another thought I said, "And you know I never really get that line but, no I'm not shitting you…The hot guy I made out with yesterday at a ball game, _the complete stranger_, is my best friends' new roommate. And I'm not trying to be rude or anything Rose but I'm going to go for a ride…I need to clear my head."

She looked at me sympathetically before patting me on my shoulder with a light chuckle, "You might want to change first…and give Emmett his blanket back."

I gave a small smile showing her that I appreciated her attempt to make me smile, "Yeah, that may not be a bad idea."

She held her hand out and I let her help me back to my room, where I changed my clothes out of my boy shorts and tank top to distressed jeans and a band t-shirt. I grabbed my riding jacket out of my out and slid it on while grabbing my keys and locking my front door. I quickly walked up to Emmett's dorm door and knocked to drop off his blanket. My knock was answered by Edward himself.

He gave a shy smile before saying, "Hey."

My blush grew larger, causing his smile to grow (of course). All I could think about was leaning into kiss his wonderful, luscious, electrical lips. Wait, I need to stop these thoughts or else I'll attack him…again.

"Well," I said kind of awkwardly wringing my hands, "I kind of just need to see my brother." Then I frowned and continued, "Well, he's not really my brother but he's my best friend." I finished my ramble even more awkwardly. Come on Bella! What's wrong with you! Just give Emmett the blanket and leave! Get on to your bike and GO!

"Come on in," he said waving me in with an amused smile. I walked in to find Emmett sitting on his bed playing Halo with Jasper. Edward sat down next to them grabbing a controller that he had obviously left to open the door. Well, I see that they've all become buddies now…great.

"Emmett, I brought your blanket," I said wanting to leave as soon as possible.

"Thanks," he said without looking at me, concentrating on the game. Finally he looked at me and my jacket and asked, "You goin' riding?"

"Yeah, I'm just going to go on my track. That's where you can find me if you need me…I just, uhh, need to work some things out," I said giving a quick glance to Edward, who was still playing. Emmett, catching the small look, gave an amused smile and leaned towards me for a quick hug and kiss, "Be careful."

I laughed a little, "Aren't I always?" I turned around back towards the door.

Emmett called from behind me, "Love you!"

I turned around and smiled, "Love ya too!" I turned around again to be stopped once more…but this time by a silky smooth voice, "Bella! Umm, could I walk you too your bike? I'd like to talk to you." Edward said a bit shyly before adding nervously, " I mean, you know, if you don't mind…" He trailed off looking at the floor.

I looked at him confused, he wanted to talk to _me_? I said as shyly as he did, "Umm…sure. If you want to of course…"

He opened up the door for me and from the corner of my eye I saw Jasper and Emmett give each other sly smiles. We walked together in silence for a while, but a comfortable silence.

"Well, I kind of don't know where, or how, to start…so I'm just going to come out and say it." We had both stopped by now and we were just staring at each other in the middle of the hallway. "Last night…when we kissed…I felt something. I think you did too. I would really like to know if you felt something, or if it was just me, because I can swear that I felt a little tingle when I touched your neck. And when our lips met it was like this electrifying sensation."

Hesitatingly I replied, "I felt it too. Did you feel anything else?" I had to know if had felt the fireworks that I had felt. I hope he did, I mean this guy is gorgeous but there is also something else…something more about him that I need and wanted to know.

"When you pulled me back for another kiss, I know, I saw, I _felt _fireworks. All around me." He said with a grin, staring of into some unknown place. He was knocked out it when I continued talking to him though.

"Really?" I bit my lip and fiddled with my keys.

"Yes." He finally said confidently, "And I would _really _like to get to know you." By now I was chewing my lips off. "Would you like to get some coffee with me right now?"

He looked up at me so hopefully that I felt like a devil for saying the next few lines, "Edward…I…I've got some things that I need to answer before I can answer that." His face fell so much that I doubted my answer…why didn't I just say yes? "Would you mind if I let you know in a couple hours? After I get back from my ride?"

A huge grin came back on my face and he gave an enthusiastic, "Yes! That's fine! I'll just be in the room….with Emmett and Jasper. You know where to find me!" He sounded so excited a little crack came into his voice. I looked around and I found out that since the beginning of the conversation, where we had stopped in the middle of the hallway, we had migrated towards my bike. He held on to my helmet as I got onto my bike. Then as I got comfortable on the bike he pulled my hair back and leaned in, "Be careful, I'll see you when you get back." He kissed my cheek and his confident, cool manner came back. He finally let go of the helmet.

"I will," I said as he walked away.

And with a vroom I was gone on full speed. I went straight to my so called "track" and just _rode_, this is always the way I get rid of my problems. I felt like I was flying. Out here on my bike I was home and free, no little things running amuck in my brain. After my mind had freed itself from its cage I figured out not only the answer to Edward's questions (which was yes) but what I wanted to learn about him…everything.

* * *

**Alright, first i must say thank you to my wonderful beta skazmi! She makes my work so pretty.**

**Second, I want reviews, i really want to know what you all think, and if i should keep going. So please please please let me know!**

**brittney~**


	8. Boys Talk

**A/N: so i'm sure most of you who are reading this are probably pretty pissed right now! i'm so sorry!**

This chapter is un-beta'd so please if you see any errors let me know via review or PM!

**see you at the bottom3**

* * *

Chapter 7 Boys Talk

(EPOV)

"Be careful, I'll see you when you get back," I breathed and then I took a risk and leaned in to kiss her softly on that silky cheek. Damn those tingles again.

"I will," Bella said with a smile and started her bike. I watched her drive away, after she was out of sight I slowly made my way back to my room.

As I walked I had so many thoughts running through my head. _She is amazingly beautiful, She rides a GSXR, loves baseball, but I want to know more,_ not only did I want to know more I had to know absolutely everything. I walk in the door to my dorm, greeted by Emmett and Jasper just staring at me.

"Hey guys," I spoke to kill the silence.

"So, what did you need to talk to my little sister about?" Emmett asked looking aggravated and Jasper mirrored his face.

"I just wanted to know about the kiss we shared last night and I asked her out for coffee in the morning." I said innocently.

"I'm gonna tell you now I love Bella, she means the world to our circle of friends, you hurt her and we will have no problem kicking your ass if she doesn't do it first!" Jasper spoke in a low voice that just made the warning that much stronger than if he had yelled it. I tried to clear the lump that had formed in my throat.

"I... I want to get to know her that's all, whats she really like?" I had to ask them. Shit they probably new better than her roommates. Bella just didn't seem to be the girl that would get along with a lot of girls and I really liked that about her.

"First and most importantly she is my little sister, but she's the greatest person I have ever known, she so kind and gentle. She really loves her friends and family and her GSXR that thing is her baby. She actually saved for that all the way through the first three years of high school, until I gave her the rest of the money she needed to get it, that was a very long conversation she didn't want to take the money, she actually started yelling at me in Spanish." said Emmett and Jasper chuckled at that last comment. "but her old bike scared the hell out of me, her being on it, she wrecked it like four times in the first year, but now nothing scares her on that thing. Also she loves the guy things like sports, her and Rosalie, my girlfriend, tune up her bike every month in the summer cause she rides so much." Emmett said with so much pride that it was clear he loved Bella with all of his heart, she was his best friend and sister.

"What did she mean by_ her_ track?" I was wondering.

"Oh," Jasper answered me, "it's where she goes to ride, down in the valley, riding is an escape for her lets her think, when shes not sure, normally after she gets done on her ride her and I take a walk and talk about what she needed to think about."

"She said that she'd give me an answer about coffee in a few hours when she gets back from her ride, do you guys think she'll give me a chance to get to know her, that's all I want, to know her." I said, but I could stop my mind from wondering, how she would feel in my arms, her lips all over my body, caressing her beautiful curves, her breast, her ass oh her ass. I was quickly brought out of those thoughts by Jasper talking to me.

"Listen Edward, I know Bella probably better than Alice and Emmett, okay, Bella is like Em said one of the most amazing people we know, shes been hurt so much in the past I will not stand to see her hurt again, she is finally get her life back together, be kind to her."

I nodded and went back to unpacking and very impatiently wait for Bella to get back. Jasper and Emmett left at some point while I was unpacking. When I finally looked at my watch, it was going on 8 o'clock, the sun was setting and I didn't know if Bella had made it back yet. I just started to get worried when the door opened. In front of me stood the girl I wanted to just hold and cuddle with all night long, Bella. _Man, I have never been like this before I always wanted sex, with any girl I was in a relationship or that I wanted to be in a relationship with, I wanted sex,but not Bella not right now at least._

"Hello, how was your.. your ride?" I stuttered to ask, it was so hard for me to ask, all I wanted her to say was yes.

"It was amazing, some of the trees are starting to change." she said with a beautiful smile, I just wanted to close the space between us wrapping my arms around her and kiss her again. She started walking toward me stopping to sit on my bed. "I was able to think and just be me, let go of everything and think about what I want."

" Oh, really," I replied. _Oh, please tell me what you want, please say yes to getting to know me._

"While I was out I really thought about what happened and getting to know you," she paused biting her lip I just to kiss that lip and maybe bite it myself.

"And?"

"Well, I want to get to know you but, with the way I feel when you touch me or near me for that matter, I would really like to take things slow."

"That's all I want Bella, I just want the chance. So coffee in the morning?"

"Yeah, does seven work for you, I have class at nine."

"That sounds perfect,"

"Okay, I'll see you then," she said standing to walk out of my room. For some reason my arm reached out and grabbed her hand to stop her.

" Just one last thing, can I kiss you good night?" I asked, right as I finished my sentence she leaned in and kissed me softly. She leaned back and bit her lip, I placed my hand on her cheek like I did at the game, when our lips met it was just like before. The kiss deepened and I felt her tongue graze my bottom lip and then her hand tangle into my hair. I put my hand on her lower back to pull her closer to me, she let out sexiest and most glorious low moan I had ever heard in my life. She pulled herself even closer to me and my growing erection. I let out a slight moan as she damn near ground her hips into me._ I have to stop or who knew how far this would go. _So I pulled my head back rest my forehead on hers to look into her brilliant brown eyes I noticed that this time they have small sparkle of gold in them. We heard to door knob turn and quickly released each other.

* * *

I know its lackin in the details but thats what my beta normally helps with ( will repost with finished product when i get it back )

**LEAVE ME SOME LOVE! YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO!**

**~brittney**


End file.
